Yeah, Fuck You- I Love You
by xAmizax
Summary: A AaronxBen BILLY TALENT Songfic. Song: Stand Up And Run


I wanted to write a billy talent songfic cause i'm just really into these awesome guys right now^^ don't kill me if they are ooc and if something's wrong with the band history, go blame wikipedia;) enjoy:)

"Stop fuckin around and tell me where the friggin mic is!" shouted Ben Kowalewicz loudly at his best friend Jon Gallant. Ben was exhausted from the jetlack and in a few hours thousands of fans would expect an awesome show of them and they still had to do the soundcheck. Jon only grinned at his oldest friend and band colleague. In this moment Ben hated him. They had met in a band at their secondary school which was called "To Each His Own" and Ben had been the drummer back then and Jon the bassist. They had then come to recognize Ben's talent with singing and he had started to involve with the vocals and some guitar playing (yes, he can play drums, the guitar AND sing!). Now one short on the drums, they had gotten a guy called Aaron Solowoniuk into the band and he had proven to be a great choice. Mentioned Aaron just got onto the stage when Ben was about to strangle the defenseless Jon with his bare hands. The tall drummer caught Jon's desperate look and stepped in and got Ben off the guitarist. Jon drew in air, but still had that smug grin on his face. Ben was about to tackle Jon again, but was stopped by Aaron, who asked: "Hey, what's going on anyway?"

"That asshole took the mic and hid it somewhere!" Ben pointed at Jon. Jon shook his head vehemently. Aaron started to cram in one of the many pockets of his jacket and then produced wanted microphone. "You mean this one?"

"Yeah. Where was it?"

"Found it in these disgusting, stinking shoes of our manager." Aaron held the mic towards Ben who had a horrified look on his face. "Do you seriously think I'm gonna touch it EVER again?!" Aaron grinned and Jon burst out laughing and fell on his knees, holding his belly. "Ahahahaha…you're face….hahahaha…priceless…" Jon pressed out and continued laughing while being mentally killed by Ben. "Fuck you!"

"Now, now children, don't quarrel before our show. Jon, shake Ben's hand and say: I'm sorry Ben. Ben, smile and accept his apology." Aaron managed to stay seriously. The bassist held out his hand, but the victim of the prank (no, not the microphone) sulked. In this moment, guitarist Ian D'Sa came on stage. "Ah, just the man I needed!" shouted Aaron and Ian looked up. The band had met Ian a few years after Ben, Jon and Aaron had met. Ian played in a band called "Soluble Fish" and the bands had met on a school festival. Ian joined "To Each His Own" which was re-named "Pezz", while still playing in "Soluble Fish". After his band broke up, he completely joined "Pezz" and after some ruckus with an idiot, American band also called "Pezz", they changed their name to "Billy Talent". Now they were a famous punk rock band- but being famous was the only thing that had changed. Ben and Jon still quarreled and were best friends, Aaron still was calm and had to stop the two and Ian would still have to save the situation. "Huh? Wadd'ya want?" Aaron pointed at Ben. "Ah, understood." Ian paused and then shouted: "Oi! Ben, stop fuckin sulking and Jon, grow up!" Ben looked pissed. "I'm gonna get a new mic…" he mumbled and left the stage. On the stage, the three others laughed. "Ian, why do I get the blame for YOUR fucking idea?" Jon asked and Ian only shrugged. Aaron looked accusingly the guitarist and the bassist. "You know how he is after a jetlack…you shouldn't be so provocative. Honestly, he practically kisses the mic while singing…" 'Yeah…only the mic…' thought Aaron and sighed. Suddenly the manager stormed onto the stage and looked around wide-eyed. "Why are you only standing around? You should be doing the soundcheck! Where's Ben?" Instead of answering, the band had to suppress laughter and tried not to stare at the managers shoes. The manager's head transformed into something similar to a tomato, but bearing in mind that he had ¾ of the famous punk rock band "Billy Talent" in front of him, he didn't shout but only huffed: "Please get started." Aaron, Ian and Jon nodded and the manager left.

"Damn, I hope Ben gets back soon with the mic…" said Jon. Aaron scratched his head.

"I'll go get him." And he went off, leaving the other two dumbfounded.

"He's not a baby anymore…he could've also got back here alone", mumbled Jon and Ian shrugged.

"Ben, hey are you here?" Aaron opened the door to the equipment room and stuck his head inside. He saw Ben kneeling in front of a box, untangling microphone cables and cursing. Ben must not have heard him, because he lost balance and fell backwards when Aaron knelt down beside him. "Man, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry", grinned Aaron and took Ben's hand to help him back up. When Aaron touched Ben's hand, Ben felt an electric shock and jerked his hand back, banging his elbow against the floor. "Fuck!" Ben looked up and saw Aaron looking confused at him. Ben felt his cheeks burn and he scrambled up murmuring "Sorry..." Ben's sudden interest in the microphone cables made Aaron wonder a bit, but what made him wonder even more was that Ben had jerked back when he had touched him. "Hey, did I do something to you or what's it with the hostility since some time?" Ben shook his head.

"Nah, everything's fine…" He turned his head away and felt his cheeks burn again. 'I hope he can't see that I'm fucking blushing…what's wrong with me anyway? Why does he make me feel so awkward? Why does my hand tingle where he touched me? Why the fuck is his presence messing with my head?!'

"Who's messing with your head?"

"Huh?" Ben hadn't realized that he had shouted his last thought not only in his head, but also with his voice. He had messed up. "C'mon Ben…we're pals, you can tell me", Aaron told him encouragingly, but his encouragement had the exact opposite effect. 'Yeah, that's the fucking problem!- that we're only pals! Well, to you we're only pals…' Ben thought bitterly and tugged violently at the mic he wanted and that had tangled itself up again. Large hands took the mic softly from his and Aaron quickly untangled the mic and handed it to Ben, but didn't let go. Ben pulled but Aaron was taller and stronger (t-shirt size S really can't compare itself to size M) and so the singer asked reluctantly. "What?" Aaron looked into his eyes and said: "Not "What?"! I should be asking that! What the hell is wrong with you? If you have any problems you can tell me. Hell, we're friends since ages!"

"Yeah! That's the fucking problem! You only see me as friend!" exploded Ben, got up, snatched the microphone from a dumbfounded Aaron and stormed out the room. Aaron was seriously stricken by Ben's outburst and his thoughts were a mess. 'What did he mean? I only see him as a friend? Is that a problem…doesn't he want to be friends anymore or…' "HOLY SHIT!" shouted Aaron and then he kind of had to smile at himself for being so stupid not to have thought about this possibility straight away. "Hah, so that Kowalewicz wants more than friendship…" Aaron grinned and left the room as well.

"Heeeeyyy, there you are again Ben! We thought you maybe fell into one of the cupboards and couldn't get out!" Jon shouted as Ben came on stage again. "Where's Aaron?"

"Shut up! Let's start the soundcheck", Ben said and in this moment Aaron joined them and seated himself behind his drum set. Jon got his bass and Ian got his guitar. Ben walked to the microphone stand and put the mic into the hold. He was about to start with the normal banal phrases like "One, two, three" when a technical assistant came rushing on stage and said: "Everything's plugged in guys…it should work now."

"Thx." Ben smiled and the assistant left stage again. "One, two, test." Everything sounded fine. "Ready for a song?"

"Which one?" asked Ian and Ben replied immediately:

"Stand Up And Run. You guys fine with that?"

"Yeah. Let's rock!" grinned Jon and Ben turned around and faced the still empty warehouse they were going to give their concert in. His lips nearly touched the microphone and the stupid thought that probably many fangirls would love to be a mic occurred to him and he had to chuckle. The first chords were struck and immediately sound brought the warehouse and Ben truly to life. And Ben did what he loved; he started to sing.

(A/N: If you're able, please DO listen to "Stand Up And Run")

_"I had a feeling / Buried inside / Covered beneath a / Blanket of pride."_

'What an idiot I was…'

_"I couldn't tell you / What my heart felt inside / In so little time."_

'I should've told you…'

_"Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run / Into my arms."_

'I want to be able to hold you tightly and never let go…'

_"Chasing the bright lights / The city got old / You walked out of my life / And into the cold / It's hard to imagine / That you'll never come home / Forever alone."_

'I hope this never happens because I was too much of a coward to tell you…'

_"Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run / Into my arms / Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run, Stand up and run / Into my heart."_

'You're already there…in my heart…'

_"Can't you see there is no logic to love."_

'How true…'

_"And we're just lost like the stars up above."_

'Lost…lost in my feelings…'

_"If I'd only known how you'd make me feel / I would kiss the ground that touches you heel."_

'I would do everything to make you happy!'

_"After all these years of being apart / Don't let reason try to tear us apart / If the compass breaks the follow your heart / And I hope I leads you right back into my arms."_

'I really hope the compass breaks…and you'll end up here, with me, in my arms…'

_"And though time has passed, we'll still make it at last/ And I hope this leads you right back into my arms."_

'I will make up for all the years I denied my true feelings!'

_"I had a feeling / Buried inside."_

'I love you…Aaron Solowoniuk! Yeah, fuck you- I love you!'

The music slowly rang out in the large warehouse and the band stood there on the stage, in silence. Jon and Ian were simply mind-blown by the intensity that Ben sang the words with and Aaron was simply speechless. He knew that this song had only been sung to him by Ben with all his heart and this song had expressed Ben's feelings more than normal, said words could have. Aaron wasn't a crybaby, but now he had tears in his eyes. He wanted to get up and hug Ben and kiss him and tell him that he felt the same- so absolutely the same! But he just stayed seated; he would ambush Ben (his future victim) later.

Ben took a deep and slightly shaky breath. He still felt the melody and adrenaline rush through his veins and this normally made him feel awesome, but this time he only felt the pain he had just expressed with the words he had sung.

"Fuck yeah! That was really awesome! If you'd sing the song every time like this, you'd have the stage overflowing with fangirls trying to run into your arms!" Jon couldn't help but laugh. He tried to cover the awkwardness he felt with his normal behavior and managed quite well. He knew Ben the longest and as his best friend, he knew when Ben was sad. Jon was sure that his best friend had truly meant the words he'd sung and he had the feeling, this song was dedicated to one of them. It surely wasn't him and he doubted that Ian was the person Ben had dedicated the song to and so it must have been Aaron. He glanced at Aaron and what he saw made him feel sure; Ben was deeply in love with Aaron and had crammed this love inside him instead of approaching Aaron directly. Jon understood. "Ermm, 'xcuse me guys, I need to go to the toilet", Ben said and left the stage. Not thinking, Aaron bolted up and said: "I'm hungry…have to get something to eat!" He practically ran off the stage and left Ian and Jon alone. Ian walked over to him and said: "Do you have the same feeling I have?" Jon nodded.

"Yeah… we're the only straight people in this band!" Ian burst out laughing and Jon laughed as well. "But if they make it- and I'm sure they'll make it- I'm gonna support them and kick everybody in the crotch who makes a stupid comment!"

"Yeah, me too!" Ian exclaimed and the two high-fived. "Wanna go get a beer?"

"Sure." They set off to the kitchen, where obviously no Aaron was. "How long do ya think they'll lock themselves in the bathroom?" Jon asked.

"Dunno…I just hope they'll make it out in time for the show and I also hope Ben will still be able to walk and sing properly…" They both laughed and then said "Cheers" and started to drink their beer.

"Ben! Wait! Oi! Ben Kowalewicz! I have to talk to you!" Aaron shouted as he ran after Ben and barely made it to stick his foot in between the toilet door and the wall. Ben mercilessly slammed to door and Aaron groaned. "Take your foot away, Aaron!"

"Like hell I will! Let me in!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Aaron had too much and pushed the door open with quite some effort. Ben stood in the bathroom, fuming, and Aaron calmly closed the door and locked it. "Whadd'ya want? Can't I go pee alone?"

"No, not after you sang this song and allow me to tell you something!" Ben's face took on a scared look and his mind raced. 'I bet he's gonna tell me to go get another guy and tell me to leave him alone... he's gonna reject me!'

"Ben, don't worry, I love you."

'Yeah, don't worry, you love me! no problem if you reject me! wait-! What?!' "You LOVE me Aaron?!"

"I think that's what I said just now…didn't I?" Ben was unable to comprehend the words said and Aaron saw this, so he took the fastest and easiest way to make Ben understand that he MEANT it; he took Bens face between his hands and kissed him. Ben ripped his eyes open even wider and then he understood: Aaron truly meant it- Aaron really loved him! Aaron wouldn't reject him! He would get to hold Aaron in his arms! Ben closed his eyes and folded his arms around Aaron's bent down back and kissed Aaron back tenderly- standing slightly on his toe tips. Their kiss deepened and in its course, Ben was pushed against a wall and Aaron placed his hands next to Ben's head. They got out of breath and their lips moved away from each other a few millimeters. Aaron looked into Ben's deep blue eyes and his lips formed into a smile when he heard Ben say softly: "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too and thank you for the song."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Ben commanded and smiled when Aaron's lips touched his again and both closed their eyes.

'I had a feeling, buried inside, but now you know, that I love you.'


End file.
